Right and Wrong
by Rosel
Summary: Sydeny freaks out about magic and goes to Adrian the magical vampire for help and then bigger problems begin. Spoilers to Bloodlines.
1. Prologue

**I Don't Own Vampire Academy**

Sydney held onto the wheel of Latte fiercely, completely torn up inside. She just wanted to forget about the intense emotion, desire, and need she was just feeling. She had to forget all about the intoxication and pleasure that had just been raised within her. She had to forget all about the wondrous feeling that it instilled in her. She knew it was wrong, wrong, wrong. It went against everything she was raised with, everything she was taught. If her family knew what she just did, they'd be utterly ashamed and not to mention horrified. Her father wouldn't hesitate to tell the Alcamists in charge and send her right to the re-education center. Any excuse she had in her head, like she didn't mean to do it she was enticed, she was seduced, it was some type of evil magic that made her do it; would totally be scoffed at and they would punish her and re-educate her. They would take her away from any possible way of learning all of these amazing things of the world. So much knowledge that she thirsted for would slip through her grasp. It all would be over with.

No one could know. She tried to take it away from her mind. She tried to be free from it. She drove Latte caressing the smooth leather of the wheel hoping the pur of the engine would soothe her. She hoped going for a drive would calm her down and settle her down. It didn't. It only made matters worse. All she could think about was the all-consuming feeling she had when she opened those pages when she saw those words, when she read those words out loud, when she conjured up fire, when caused the few candles in her room to burn with perfect precision, when she caused them to go away in the same way. She felt the pure energy, the intoxication, the desire it rose in her. It made her want to do more and more and pretty soon she didn't need words at all. She could conjure it up completely by herself no words were necessary. It felt so strange. It completely took over and she wanted to feel the magic sore through her entire body she wanted to explore it and feel so much more, but then she came to her senses and the familiar fear of magic had hit her hard. It surrounded her. She felt icky and wrong. She committed a sin. She committed against nature and right and wrong. Magic went against the laws of nature. She couldn't believe she did it. She tried to tell herself that it was her teacher's fault. She did some unholy spell on her and seduced her and made her do it. That had to be it. It couldn't possibly something inside her. She couldn't really have the need or desire to do magic. Why would she have such an over powering need to do something so wrong? How could she want to do something so forbidden?

Sydney finally parked the car. She needed to get out in air. She needed to breathe. She needed to forget all about magic and unnatural things. If that was really true then why did she find herself at Adrian's apartment?


	2. Comfort

**I Don't Own Vampire Academy**

Comfort

Sydney looked up at the tall chiseled Moroi who seemed like he was a piece of art work. She shocked herself to realize that she had found herself at the parking lot of Adrian's apartment. Adrian- the vampire who might as well be the spokesman for magic. If she was trying to get away from magic so bad then why go to him? All Moroi Vampires wielded some type of magic. Most of them wielded one of the four elements of the earth: Earth, Water, Air, and Fire. Sydney sunk as she thought of Fire as one of the elements of magic that Vampires use. Adrian didn't use any of those he used a fifth element called Spirit that was probably the most scary and unnatural of them all. He could heal, bring people back from the dead, and walk through dreams, and who else knows what. She wasn't thrilled about his magic. It scared her to her core. She would never let him use it on her even to heal her. His magic was wrong, wrong, wrong. He was wrong. She knew that. He was a dark unnatural creature of the night. And yet she came here. Why? Because even though he was a dark unnatural creature of the night and an avid unnatural magic user, he was her friend.

"Sage. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Adrian asked somewhat playfully with just a note of suggestiveness in his voice.

Sydney was at a loss of what to say. Why was she here again?

"I?" Any words couldn't escape her.

She was so overcome with the fear, the emotion, the shame, and the desire to do such a bad thing she just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't know where else to go." She uttered between sobs.

He put his hand through her long blonde hair and said, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I…I used magic!" She burst out of her sobs in such a panic that she spoke the words out loud, it made what she did more real.

He pursed his lips sympathetically but with a hint of a knowing smile, "I thought maybe you did, that night against the Strigori, when you set that Strigori on fire it wasn't from the Alcamist bag of tricks was it? It was magic."

Sydney nodded still lying her head in his chest, partly not believing she held so closely to a vampire and partly taking in the warmth and comfort from him.

He stroked her hair.

"It's going to be OK, Sage."

She lifted her head to him looking within his eyes.

"How can it ever be OK? I have done something so wrong! I am so wrong!"

"You saved me, Sage and yourself. Would the Alcamists object to that?"

"They would! It's an abomination! And even if they by some miracle were OK with it since I used it in a life or death way, they would not be OK with me being so drawn to magic that I used it again, and again, until I didn't need to even recite a spell. I used magic freely with my mind like a …"

"Vampire." Adrian completed her sentence.

He then backed away from her and said, "Why did you come here Sage? You know I don't share your superspicous beliefs."

"I know. I just…I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where else to go. I can't tell them if they ever found out they'd put me in a re-education center and people who go through that never come out the same, it's like they come back numb and a ghost of themselves, I don't want to ever find out what they do to them to make them like that. I'm scared Adrian and I know you don't share my fear of magic but for some reason I found myself here when ever I'm scared."

"And you don't know what that reason is really?"

Sydney looked away and then Adrian pulled her face to look at him.

His face was inches from hers.

"You really don't know why out of all of the people in the world you came to me, a magical vampire."

She felt his breath so close against her skin he was so close to her inches away from her.

"I…"

His lips were so close to hers she'd thought he kiss her. Then he passed from her lips to her ear and he whispered, "You want this. You know you do. You like it. You love it. You like the way it makes you feel."

Sydney shivered and then she pushed him away.

"This was a mistake. I should have never come here."

She started to go back to her car. Then Adrian barely touched her hand and said, "Sydney wait."

Sydney turned around impatiently regretting coming here.

Then he said, "I know why you came to me. I know you struggle with it. I know you want it. You want the magic. The magic is enticing and it lured you out. I know you fear it and your scared of it because of how you were raised. I get it. I know what it's like to be taught something your whole life and you agree with it and then to let something happen that throws you through a loop. It feels good and you want it but it is forbidden. There are so many factors so many horrible things that would happen if you succumb. I get it."

Sydney looked deep with in his eyes and said, "You do? You're the last person I'd suspect to be stopped by what's forbidden. I'd thought you'd seek it out. You're Adrian Spirit user, guy who's cut off from his parents' money, play boy, bad boy. I thought you'd seek the forbidden out."

"Not if it means it will hurt those who I care about." He said as he caressed her thumb and grasped her hand with in his.

Sydney looked at her hand. Huge warning bells were ringing in her head telling her to leave, telling her he was a dark unnatural vampire and touching him like this was way passed forbidden. Being this close to vampire was just as bad as using evil magic. Wasn't it? At this moment though she didn't care that little mechanism in her brain turned off as she let herself forget about the fear of the wrongness of magic and of what she might be what might be inside her. She leaned against Adrian's arm and said,

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem, Sage, I'm here for you, whatever you need."

She looked up at him and had a warm smile and she said, "That's why I came."

Adrian then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "OK, then Sage, let's go up in my apartment and you can tell me all about how evil and unnatural I am as much as you like."

He managed to say that in a light hearted jokingly manner and Sydney couldn't help but laugh a little and take solace in him. He may be an unnatural, evil vampire, and magic user but he understood her and somehow someway that gave her comfort.


	3. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines**

Sydney woke up feeling fuzzy, yet warm, content, and at peace. She felt like she had slept in warm blankets and waking from a wonderful dream that she didn't want to wake up from. She opened her eyes seeing Adrian lying there, sleeping in his silk button shirt with the first few buttons undone in a casual way that made her eyes linger at his chest. He really wore that shirt well, he filled it in perfectly. He really was like a piece of art work even when he sleeping. She wondered if she was still dreaming because clearly she would never actually ever really sleep with Adrian. It was such an unlikely thing for her that it had to be a dream. It had to be. Then as more awareness filled her she remembered what had happened last night. She remembered doing magic and feeling so ashamed and frightened and coming to Adrian as an utter mess. She spent the rest of the night just talking and pouring her heart out and talked about all of her worries and fears that her magic gave to her. And he listened and sometimes made a few jokes about the irony of the whole situation. There wasn't any tension in the joke and partly they were just his way of trying to keep her at ease and it made her smile. He helped her relax and maybe feel like everything could be OK. Getting everything out of her chest felt like a huge relief, it felt like huge burden was lifted, even though the problem really wasn't being fixed.

This was incredibly odd for her. She's never let things go and let things go unfixed. She never left a problem go unfixed. She would meticulously fix the problem. She was a fixer. She was a problem solver. Except in this case she had no idea how to solve this problem. It wasn't like she could make the magic go away. It was like it was a part of her now. Did it infect her like some kind of magical disease when she used that amulet to save Adrian? Or was it always there inside her? Was she born this way? Was it inherited? Or was it something that she just developed on her own? She didn't know. She hadn't had a clue. Normally not knowing would drive her absolute mad, but somehow, some way it didn't. Adrian had comforted her. Even though she was scared of all of the unknowns she felt safe and comforted while she was here with him. She felt good and at peace, like she had a gigantic weight lifted and she had someone to lift it with her.

Adrian opened his green eyes and looked up at Sydney and smiled his devilish smile and said, "Oh Sage did you finally give in?"

"Ha, ha. In your dreams ." Sydney said as she lightly took his arm off of her shoulder.

"Well, that can be arranged and you can see them too if you like?" Adrian said playfully.

"Stay out of my head, vampire." Sydney said actually surprising herself with an equally playful tone.

"If you insist?" Adrian said.

"I do." Sydney said as she couldn't help but smile at Adrian and holding his gaze.

Adrian smiled looking in her eyes and lost in them he said, "Your eyes are beautiful, like art work. I get lost in them sometimes."

Then he grabbed Sydney's hand.

Sydney's cheeks reddened her breath was caught in her throat.

"Does that ever happen to you?" Adrian asked.

"No, I never get lost in my eyes. I'm not as self-absorbed as you." Sydney teased.

There was part of her that wanted to tell him, that sometimes she got caught up in looking at him, like a piece of art work, but that was fairly silly and wouldn't help with his humongous ego. She liked being the one to help deflate it, when she could.

Adrian laughed, "Well, Sage, you always know the sweetest things to say."

"Always." Sydney said noticing he was still holding her hand.

Then uncomfortable she gently slipped her hand out of his. Her hand somehow missed the touch of his, as soon as she let it go. Sydney shook it off.

Then she said, "Thank you, for putting up with…with…with me last night."

"Well it's not every night a girl comes to me in the middle of the night who doesn't want my money or sex."

"You always have the most appropriate things to say." Sydney said.

"It's a gift."

"You won't tell anyone about last night?" Sydney asked.

"Of course not, no one will know, unless of course if Jill slipped into my consciousness and heard everything."

Sydney almost forgot about Jill's shadowed kissed magic, where she was so bounded that she felt what Adrian felt and sometimes she slipped into Adrian's consciousness and would see and hear everything from Adrian's eyes. That was something that still weirded her out and she hoped that Jill wasn't anywhere near Adrian's consciousness last night.

"Let's just hope she hasn't."

"Even if she has, you know your secret is safe with her too."

"I know it is, it's just the fewer people who know about me and magic the better." Sydeny said getting slightly nervous talking about her and magic again.

"I know you're afraid, Sage, but you know the world's not ending. You'll get through this; you maybe might even learn to like it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sydney said not looking Adrian in the eye.

"I know but…"

Then suddenly Adrian stopped and he actually looked afraid himself, it was a face Sydney hasn't seen often.

"What is it? Adrian?" Sydney asked scared.

"It's … its Demitri and the Alchemists…. They're…they're here. I'm so sorry Sydney, I completely forgot they were supposed to come and meet me today and do more experiments."

Sydney stood up quickly completely utterly afraid. She had let her guard down for one moment and this is what she got. She was being punished. She was freaking out so much about magic she forgot the ramifications of coming to a vampire in the middle of the night would be. To an Alchemist, being with a vampire was just as bad or even worse than having anything to do with magic. Vampires were dark unnatural creatures of the night. If she was caught mixed up with one she was doomed. If they caught her here in the early morning at a vampire's apartment she was doomed. Even though nothing happened she knew what it would look like. And if they found out the truth, the real reason she was here she would be sent to the re-education so fast.

The shock on his face started to wear off and he got all serious, another look Sydney didn't see often in Adrian.

"OK, Sydney, hide."

"Hide?"

"Hide in my room."

"Yeah, that'll remove suspicions."

"It will, if they don't find you."

Sydney bit her lip, trying to weigh all of her options.

"Sage we kind of need to decide this soon." Adrian said.

Then Sydney quickly ran into Adrian's room hoping against hope she wouldn't be discovered.

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who read, alerted, favorite, and reviewed. I appreciate it. Sorry it took so long. My next update will be much sooner. **


	4. Prediciment

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Academy**

Adrian carefully opened the door as Dimitri and two of the Alchemists waited on the other side. Adrian tried to hide his fear of impending doom, not for himself but for someone he cared about. He really would do anything to get out of working with Dimitri, the perfect guardian, this man who had ruined everything, who had stolen his girl. He already gave Sydney his word that he'd work with the Alchemists and try to find out more about Spirit. So he'd continue to work with Dimitri since he was cured from being Strigoi by Lissa, a Spirit user. He wanted to know more about the mysteries of his magic as well, but it took a lot for him to even look at Dimitri, let alone work with him. But now, now Sage was in danger. If the Alchemists found out Sydney was here this early Sydney would most likely be severely punished or at least closely looked at which could lead them finding out about her ability to use magic. But nothing like the small Alchemist magic but magic that was closer to vampire magic that they feared and loathed. Sydney just spent the whole night describing how scared she was that someone would find out. She expressed her fear that they would send her to be re-educated and she would come back as a ghost of herself. Adrian couldn't stand even the thought of Sage not being herself.

"Come in." Adrian said to Dimitri and the two Alchemists.

They walked in. The two Alchemists walked in carefully and kept their distance practically sending him signals _we'll work with you but we're still afraid of you, you loathsome unnatural vampire._

Adrian tried to act like his usual self so no one would be suspicious, especially Dimitri, but it was difficult with Sage counting on him. If he messed up it could really be over for Sydney.

"Welcome to the unnatural vampires humble abode. Let the experiment begin."

Dimitri gave Adrian those holier than thou disapproving eyes. Adrian didn't know how much of Dimitri he could take but he promised Sage. Sage… she was in his room waiting for them to leave. This wasn't going to work her just waiting hoping no one would find her.

"Actually, I had a rough night; I'm not feeling that well, maybe you can come back later this afternoon."

An Alchemist spoke looking a bit afraid, "We can't keep rescheduling on your whim."

Then he noticed Dimitri's demeanor changed and then he said, "What was that?"

"What?" One of the Alchemists asked.

"I thought I heard something."

Adrian looked at Dimitri with fearful pleading eyes. He tried to signal him with his expression to stop whatever he was doing. He hated the guy and he knew that Dimitri didn't exactly have warm and fuzzies for him. He hoped that he would put that aside and be the ridiculously noble guy that Rose claimed him to be.

"What? What did you hear?" The Alchemist asked scared out of his mind.

"Oh, nothing it must have been my imagination. You know it is oftly early, the young Adrian here said he wasn't feeling well. We could reschedule for later in the day unless that sets you back."

"No, no we can manage that." The other alchemist said and then he turned back to Adrian, "But vampire, we won't reschedule for you again, so be ready."

Then the two Alchemists left and Dimitri stayed behind.

Adrian could finally allow himself to breath.

He said something he never thought he would say to Dimitri, "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Then Sydney emerged out of Adrian's bedroom.

"Thank you; you don't even know what you just did. What you just prevented."

"I have a pretty good idea."

Sydney looked down ashamed. She knew what this looked like. She wasn't the closest with him but she knew him and spent time with him helping him on the run once and she respected him and he had respected her as well. She didn't like the thought of him losing respect for her or thinking less of her.

"Well, we better get going."

"Yes, but you should at least wait ten to fifteen minutes so thee Alchemists don't see you."

"Good idea." Sydney said.

"Oh yeah, brilliant. I could have told you that Sage." Adrian said not really hiding his jealousy.

That made Sydney smile a little.

Then Dimitri said, "Oh and Sydney, the Alchemists were discussing when they should take your blood so they can figure out a way to…"

Sydney's face went pale and she froze.

"What?" Dimitri asked confused.

"I can't do that."

"You didn't protest before."

"Things change."

He looked at Sydney and then back at Adrian and then back at Sydney again.

"Look you don't want to refuse them. That will only make them suspicious."

Sydney started shaking her head, her head spinning with pure dread of them finding their blood and ever finding out that there was something wrong with her.

"Look, there are ways to hide it so they can take your blood without suspicion."

"Hide what? What are you talking about?"

"The vampires bite."

"They already know that I have a Strogoi bite."

"I wasn't talking about a Strogoi bite. I was talking about a Moroi bite."

"Why would I have a Moroi bite?" Sydney asked and then she looked at the extremely awkward looks on Demitri and Adrian faces.

"Wait. You think that I let…."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Sydney. I am not here to judge you."

Sydney laughed sarcastically, "Yeah." Sydney felt mortified.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think it's time for you to leave." Adrian said as he opened the door, motioning for Dimitri to leave.

"What is going on here?"

"None of your business." Adrian said.

"Look, I just want to help. Sydney, you helped me in a big way before and I just want to return the favor. "

"You did. You made sure Alchemists didn't catch me here this early in the morning and I'm grateful."

"What about your blood being tested? Why does that freak you out so much?" Dimitri asked.

Then Adrian chimed in and said, "That is none of your business. Now it's time to leave now."

Then Adrian slammed the door on Dimitri's face.

Sydney turned to Adrian and said, "Wow, that was mature."

"Would you rather have told him the truth?" Adrian asked.

"No."

"I figured you didn't, so that seemed like the best thing to do; besides I always wanted to do that."

"I know."

Then a knock came at the door.

Adrian asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Dimitri, let me in."

"I don't think so."

"The Alchemists are still here. So let me in."

Adrian was about to protest some more but then Sydney opened the door.

"Thanks for the heads up, but like you said I'll wait fifteen min…"

"No, they're on their way up. They saw your car."

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about my car. How could I forget about such an important detail?"

"You were distracted."

Sydney looked up at Adrian wondering if Dimitri was right.

Sydney had to think.

"Dimitri you have to stall them so I can form so kind of plan."

Dimitri was about to say something but was interrupted by Adrian who said, "Too late. They're coming."

All breath escaped from Sydney's body as pure panic reached her. This was it; this was the moment everything would be over.

Then they knocked on the door and Adrian whispered in her ear, "If you run, they'll know something is up. Just act natural and follow my lead. Trust me."

Adrian opened the door. "Back so soon."

"Miss Sage, we didn't realize you were here." The less timid Alchemist said.

"She just arrived." Adrian lied smoothly.

"Really?" The Alchemist asked skeptically.

"Why yes, I did call her earlier and ask her to come but …" Dimitri began to say.

"It looks I arrived too late. I'll come back later." Sydney chimed in, trying to act natural.

"Of course." The Alchemist said and then continued, "Sydney?"

"Yes?"

"When you come back, be ready for your blood test. The sooner we discover all of these mysteries about Spirit the sooner we won't have to work so closely with these vampires."

"Of course, I'll be ready. I'll see you then."

"We'll see you all this afternoon at two o'clock." Then the two Alchemists left.

Sydney stared back at them, letting herself freak out once more.

"I… I have to leave." Sydney said as a matter of fact.

"No, you don't."

"What are you talking about? Once they take my blood it's over for me. I'm done."

"No, you are not done, OK. I will take care of it. Trust me. I will not let anything happen to you."

Adrian said looking into her eyes completely and utterly sincere and in that moment she believed him. She didn't know why she believed him. She could not put her finger why she believed that miraculously it would be okay, but she believed him. He looked like a man with a plan.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Hope you like this let me know. **


	5. Friend

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Academy**

Sydney hurried to her dorm room she managed to sneak in the back and to her surprise actually managed to climb in the window, so no one would notice she was out all night. No one could know she snuck out last night. As she hopped out of the window and got up un-wrinkling her clothes she then looked straight ahead and saw Jill pacing.

"Jill what are you doing here?"

She went to hug Sydney.

"Oh, Sydney, I was so worried. We got to find Adrian. His emotions are off of the charts. He was so completely anxious and scared about something. It woke me up and I went here to get you so we could go to him but when you were gone I thought that maybe you were both in trouble again."

Sydney awkwardly patted her on the back.

"We're fine."

"We?" Jill asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"What do you mean we? And why are you sneaking in wearing the same clothes you did yesterday? Oh. My. Gosh." Jill said her eyes going wide in realization.

Sydney took in a deep breath; she knew she'd have to deal with this sooner or later. She had to remain cool, calm, and under control.

"It's not what you think."

"So you didn't sneak out to see Adrian and spend all night with him?"

"I did. But it isn't how it sounds. We weren't… I wasn't…you know how much I detest…" Sydney said struggling with her words, feeling flustered.

She took a deep breath and tried again, "It wasn't romantic."

"Really?" Jill asked Sydney seriously looking straight into her eyes.

"Really." Sydney said stern.

Jill stared at Sydney for a bit searching.

"Sydney, you know you can tell me anything. You know I wouldn't judge you and I wouldn't tell a soul."

"I know. " Sydney said piercing her lips.

"So tell me. Why were you with Adrian all night?"

Sydney stared into space just past Jill. She started to walk around the room to gain her bearings.

She smoothed a hand through her hair.

"So I take it you weren't in his head last night."

"Obviously, I just felt his feelings. Last night he was at peace and happy. This morning he was totally freaked."

"He was happy?" Sydney asked a little surprised since he was the one comforting her. She wondered just what part of the night did Jill feel that.

Sydney sat on her bed and Jill sat beside her and took her hand and said,

"Sydney, tell me. You don't have to tell me, but you are always there for me, let me be there for you. "

Sydney put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It really isn't anything romantic."

"I believe you."

"I kind of freaked out and I needed to talk to someone. So I went to see Adrian and we…we talked." Sydney said having a hard time looking Jill in the eye.

"Why didn't you just talk to me? I'm just a few rooms away. Why risk getting caught sneaking out and drive to see him?"

Sydney looked up at Jill and said, "I honestly don't know."

Jill touched her hand in support and said, "Sydney, if you are starting to feel something for Adrian, it is OK. I mean you've been spending a lot of time with him lately, it's only natural…"

Sydney jolted up and said loudly, "Natural? NATURAL! There is nothing natural about it. There is nothing natural about him he's an unnatural being of the night."

"Gee, thanks Syd."

Sydney huffed, "I'm sorry Jill, but you know all about my beliefs. You know how I feel about vampires."

Jill stood up and said, "That's right I do know how you feel about vampires. I know how you feel about us probably better then you let yourself realize."

"Jill."

"You love us. You were raised to only believe we are dark creatures of the night but you've gotten to know us and you love us. You do not think we are evil unnatural beings and that scares you."

Tears start to betray her filling her eyes. She tried blinking the treacherous tears away.

"Jill, I care about you, you know I do, and I can admit that, I can accept it. I was sent here to protect you but I can't… you know how wrong it would be for me to be with a vampire. I know if the alchemists found out how much I care about you and other vampires they would try to perform measures to separate us to remedy the situation but if they found out I actually had some kind of relationship with a vampire. It'd be over for me. I'd be sent to a re-education center for sure. I wouldn't be myself anymore. I'd have no personality; I'd be a ghost of myself. I'd be like a zombie. "

"Sydney."

"It doesn't matter because nothing is happening between us. I don't see him that way, and he doesn't either. He was just being a friend who is helping me out."

"With what?" Jill asked.

Sydney looked at her.

"The alchemists caught me at Adrian's apartment this morning."

"What?"

"That's why Adrian was so freaked. We were able to convince them I just arrived thanks to Demitri."

"Demitri? I bet Adrian loved that."

"He wasn't too happy about it. The problem is they want my blood."

"Your blood? Why?"

"To figure out what happened with the Strigori."

"OH OK. So what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid what they'll find."

Jill stared Sydney for a bit.

"What do you think they'll find?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if magic is something that can show up in your blood."

"Magic?" Jill asked surprised.

She then looked around the room at all of the unlit candles, the wax on all of the candles were melted to the bottom.

"So what are you some kind of witch?"

"A witch? Of course not."

Then Sydney looked at one of the candles that wasn't completely melted and it caught on fire.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You did that. You have vampire magic. Can humans have vampire magic?" Jill asked her voices sounding squeaky.

"Apparently. I was never aware of humans having magic before. But some do. I don't know if that means I'm some kind of witch or if it's something that I caught."

Jill laughed, "Like magic is some kind of disease?"

Sydney glared at Jill.

Then Jill put her hands up in surrender and said, "OK, fine so you're afraid magic will be shown in your blood. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wait until I meet Adrian after school. He has a plan."

"Adrian has a plan and you're just going to wait for Adrian to come to your rescue. I'm surprised."

"Adrian is full of surprises."

"Not with Adrian. When his friends are in trouble he does step up. I'm just surprised that you'd wait around for him."

"I'm just waiting to see what is plan is. Then we'll come up with our strategy from there."

Sydney said trying to feel in control.

Then Jill said, "Great. I'm coming with you."

"No."

She put her arm around Sydney and said, "Yes, I'm coming. You'll need all of the help you can get. I'm here for you. OK."

Sydney gave in and said "OK."


	6. The Lengths He'll Go

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines**

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while since an update. My next update should be a lot sooner. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorite, and altered, it means a lot. **

Sydney spent the rest of the day trying to get her mind off Adrian, the Alchemist finding her blood and impending doom but nothing seemed to work. Jill tried her best to help her be at ease and to not worry. Even though she for some reason trusted that Adrian had a plan she still worried it wouldn't be enough. She worried she would be caught. She worried that she couldn't be around to protect Jill. She worried she never see Adrian again. There still was just so much worry. It was such a hard long day. The things she usually enjoyed like learning were tedious for her.

When it was time for school to be finished she practically raced to her car, Jill was leaning against her car waiting for her.

Adrian stood out there surprised that Sydney brought Jill with her. Jill smiled and to his surprise so did Sydney. Sydney looked anxious but at the same time not to anxious that she was about to run away, which is what she was about to do this morning.

"Hey, what is she doing here?" Adrian asked referring to Jill.

"She insisted on coming. She knows everything." Sydney said bluntly.

"So she saw everything." Adrian said.

"I'm right here. I love it when people talk about me as if I'm not here." Jill complained.

"Sorry, Jailbait." Adrian said.

"No worries. And no I didn't see what happened but Sydney filled me in, on everything." Jill said.

Adrian stared between Jill and Sydney surprised.

"Really?" Adrian asked Sydney.

"Really, so what is your brilliant plan that you feel so satisfied about?" Sydney asked getting down to business.

Adrian looked at Jill annoyed, "I love this whole bond thing where you can tell anyone what I'm feeling."

"Relax its Sydney." Jill said.

That didn't make Adrian relax, at all.

"So what's the plan?" Sydney asked.

"I got it covered just trust me." Adrian said.

"I do trust you I just need to know the plan. I need to know what I need to do."Sydney said.

"All you need to do is act like nothing is wrong and let the alchemists take your blood. I'll take care of the rest." Adrian said confidently.

Sydney could not believe she wasn't objecting and coming up with a backup plan herself but she trusted him. So she allowed herself to relax a little and went along with it.

As the time came for all of the tests the Alchemists arrived with Dimitri, Sonya, and Abe. After the Alchemists took her blood and they were about to look at it, through the miscroscope that they provided Sonya started to talk to them about some interesting phenomena she was discovering and then Abe nonchalantly stood by the microscope. No one else was looking at Abe, she noticed everyone was preoccupied and Sydney realized that while Sonya was talking to one of the Alchemists. Dimitri was talking to the other. Sydney stood up with a start realizing what was happening, Abe was switching the blood out and Dimitiri and Sonya were both in on it to distract the Alchemists. She wasn't sure how she felt about former Strigori helping her to trick her fellow alchemists of ever seeing her own blood. She did how ever know how she felt about Adrian going to Abe for help. She did not like that, at all. This was not a brilliant plan; it was fairly stupid plan, because now Adrian owed Abe. How dumb could he be? Didn't he realize that now he would owe Abe in a big way and once you owe Abe the debt is never fully paid? Abe was pretty much the God father of criminal activities in the Moroi vampire world, so yeah it was not a good idea to get a favor from him.

After everyone left it was just Adrian, her, and Jill and she yelled, "Are you insane?"

"Possibly but that's never been confirmed." Adrian answered jokingly.

"You made a deal with Abe! He's a criminal." Sydney yelled.

"Don't get all self-righteous on me miss get him to decapitate a guys' eye." Adrian said.

Sydney glared at him.

"Don't get me wrong I'm sure that dweeb deserved it and I know you wouldn't make a deal with Abe unless you had a really good reason. You were probably trying to protect someone you care about, like I am." Adrian said trying to act all light hearted about it.

Sydney shook her head still angry and said, "I don't want you to owe him because of me."

"It's fine Sage; he already gave me his terms. It's not that big of a deal." Adrian said.

Sydney rolled her eyes and then asked, "So what are the terms?"

"Don't worry about it." Adrian said.

Sydney huffed, "Yeah the last time you told me not to worry you made a deal with Abe!"

"Fine, I'm going to work for her him for a little while." Adrian said.

"What? How?" Sydney asked still outraged.

"Don't get all judgemental and freaked on me Sage but I promised Abe I would visit a couple of Abe's clients dreams and well help them lean towards Abes way of thinking."

"You're going to give innocent people nightmares?" Sydney yelled in disgusted shock.

"Please, they hardly are innocent if their doing business with Abe." Adrian said.

"I don't want to be the reason why you have to shake down criminals." Sydney said clenching her teeth.

"Sage, I told you not to freak out and get all judgmental." Adrian said.

"I'm an alchemist its part of my job to be judgmental."

"You're in this mess because of Alchemists! I did this for you because you're afraid of what they'll do to you. Maybe it's time to let go of the so called alchemists way of life!" Adrian yelled.

"There's no letting go, no one ever has just quit and the ones who try get re-educated." Sydney said in panic mode.

"That's messed up Sage. These alchemists their messed up." Adrian said.

"Maybe so but it's my duty and I have no other choice but to see it through." Sydney said glaring fiercely.

"Well, your duty sucks, Sage!" Adrian said his anger flaring as his fangs showed.

Sydney looked at him a bit afraid but more annoyed then anything else.

"Don't Sage me! Come on Jill lets go." Sydney said.

"Actually, Sydney, do you think I can have a moment with Adrian?" Jill asked calmly.

Sydney glared impatient and then said, "Fine, I'll be in the car."

Then Sydney slammed the door on her way out.

"You need to calm down." Jill commanded.

"Hey it's not my fault Sage overreacted." Adrian asserted.

Jill stared at him.

"You know who you're dealing with here." Jill said.

"Do you? Do you know who you're defending? She's an alchemist, she's trained to hate us and deal with us. Why are you even her friend?" Adrian bit out bitterly.

"Because it's Sydney she may be trained to hate us but she doesn't. The people she works for wouldn't understand that. She still cares about us despite it all." Jill said.

Adrian nodded knowing that.

"She still cares about you and I know you still care about her." Jill said giving him her knowing eyes.

"Will you get out of my head?" Adrian asked annoyed.

"Please, I don't need to be in your head to know how much you care about her. You risked a lot to keep her safe." Jill said.

"Yeah, if only Sydney saw it that way." Adrian said down hearted.

"She does see it that way. She's just afraid." Jill said.

"Of what?" Adrian asked.

"What else? Who else? The alchemists. She's afraid of what they'll do to her if they ever find out about her blood, her magic, and how she feels about you."

"Me? You mean us. You mean she's afraid that she's friends with all of us. Right?"

Jill stared at him knowingly.

"No, Jailbait, stop it right there. I don't… we don't…come on its Sage. It's judgmental stiff necked Sage. You know the girl who was raised to hate vampires." Adrian said sounding really freaked out.

"I know. She's the girl that you lo…"

He put his hand over her mouth before she can complete the sentence.

"Stop it!"

She pulled his hand off of her face.

"Fine, I'm done, just give her some time. She'll come around it's just a lot."

He stared at her deep in thought. His demeanor changed to really serious.

"No, she won't." Adrian said looking like he was struggling with what he was about to say like he hated every second of it.

"She will." Jill said.

"No, she won't because you won't let her. You won't make the peace. You won't talk to her and calm her down and convince her to understand what I did. You won't convince her to continue to be a part of my life and find a way to get passed this. You won't convince her to make up with me like I know you were planning on to do." Adrian said.

Jill stared at him extremely worried.

"You're going to tell her that she was right to judge me. You're going to tell her that I am bad for her. You're going to tell her that her judgmental ways are just too much for me. You're going to tell her that I don't want to see her ever again." Adrian said tears started to evade his eyes.

"No, Adrian I can't do that. That would hurt her. It would hurt you too much. It would hurt me. You're heartbreaks are my heart breaks, remember?" Jill said beginning to cry.

"If you really care about her Jill, then you are going to have to bare it." Adrian said.

"Why?" Jill asked.

"Why else? The alchemists. They'll hurt her. They'll send her away to a place that will hurt her far worse. She will come out of that place a completely different person. I was willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen. I made a deal with Abe so it doesn't happen. Now I have to stay away so it doesn't happen. And so do you, you have to do this for me Jill. You have to do this for Sage." Adrian pleaded with Jill grasping her fore arms.

"Will you do this for me? Will you do this for her?" Adrian pleaded desperately.

Jill pursed her lips sadly in defeat, "I will."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. I hope you guys like it. I know it's sad but Richelle Mead gave us some awesome conflict to deal with. The alchemists are a huge issue for Sydrian and that conflict makes them really epic to me. I just read the first ch. of the golden Lilly which was awesome and just showed more of what great conflict Sydrian would have to deal with. Oh man I can't wait for the Golden Lilly. It's only a month! YAY! **


	7. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Bloodlines**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Reading the Golden Lily really inspired me to continue on with this. Wasn't it awesome? I am going my own way and exploring a fw things that I had an idea of for a while before I read the Golden Lily but there were some things in the Golden Lily that would kind of go with my idea. I'll explain later. Thanks for all of the alerts. Alright enjoy! **

Sydney expected for Jill to give her this great big pep talk about how she and Adrian would work it out and how everything would be OK, but she didn't, she just shrugged her shoulders and told her that she should just keep her distance from Adrian. She was upset and she knew that logically that was the right thing to do. She knew that she shouldn't be spending time with a vampire. She really didn't need to even deal with Adrian, that wasn't her job. Her job was to protect Jill and make sure their secret is kept safe. That was it. It really had nothing to do with Adrian. So she should be happy or relieved that Jill wasn't pushing her to make up with him. She should be happy to focus on her alchemist duties. She should be happy to put it all behind her and forget about the whole thing. She knew she should. She should burry what happened with using magic and coming to Adrian for comfort deep, deep down into the abyss of her soul. She should just forget all about it. She should just forget all about Adrian and him going to Abe, it wasn't any of her concern. Adrian wasn't her responsibility.

She couldn't help but think about him though. She couldn't help but worry. She wanted him to better himself. And doing criminal schemes for Abe was not in any way shape or form bettering himself. She hated that he put himself in that type of situation for her, so she didn't have to face her own fears. There could be nothing wrong with her. Nothing different about her blood could show up and everything could be fine and Adrian would have sold his soul for nothing.

She couldn't take that. So after contemplating it while driving Jill home in silence she turned around.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked.

"Going back to Adrian. I can't just leave it like that."

"No, Sydney. You have to leave it like that."

"Why?"

"Because, Adrian, he doesn't want to see you." Jill said sounding like she was in agony.

"I know he might be a little upset with me I'm upset with him but…"

"No Sydney. He doesn't want to see you. Don't you see that? It's not something he wants to work out." Jill said seriously.

Sydney looked at her unbelieving.

"That is really…really how he feels?" Sydney asked hurt.

"He feels like… you see he doesn't want….oh crap I can't do it!" Jill yelled exasperated.

"Do what?" Sydney asked confused.

"I can't lie to you. I can't sit here and tell you that Adrian doesn't want anything to do with you." Jill said dramatically putting her face in her hands.

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Because he asked me to. He was trying to be all noble and gallant and pushing you away so you won't get hurt."

"That makes sense. I told him about how awful Re-Education Centers are. He must have listened." Sydney said to herself bitter sweetly and then she continued, "What I did… going to vampire's apartment in the middle of the night for comfort was… inappropriate, if the Alchemists in charge knew I did that, they not only would remove me from this assignment they would send me to the Re-Education Center. I…it's a good idea to keep my distance from Adrian. It's for the best." She said hoping to convince herself.

"Great." Jill said not really meaning it and then looking absent mindedly out of the window.

From that moment she rededicated herself to becoming the best Alchemist she could be. She had to forget all about Adrian's comfort and what it meant to her. She had to forget all about her worry about him and what his new deal with Abe would do to him. She had to forget it all. And most of all she had to forget all about magic. It scared her to death that there could be magic inside her or that she could even let herself be enticed by magic. So she had to distract herself from magic and Adrian all together. The first thing she had to do was quit Ms. Telliwigglers Independent Study. That was detrimental to her health and what started this whole mess in the first place.

The point of all of the extra school work was to distract herself from thinking, mostly worrying, about Adrian and the Devil's bargain he made with Abe. Her dreams wouldn't let her forget about her constant worry about Adrian. She dreamed of Adrian invading other Moroi's minds every single night. It hurt her to see him scare people. He would use their worst fears and then made them think about what ever debt they owed to Abe in a frightening way. There was one instant where Adrian waved his arms in an over dramatic way and said, "Boga Boga!"

Laughter escaped her lips as Adrian turned around and looked at her.

More fits of laughter came out of her as Adrian's over dramatic scares actually frightened the poor soul. Adrian seemed amused himself and then he looked back at her perplexed with a haunting look on his face. Sydney tried her best not to think about these dreams. Despite all of these distractions Sydney thought of Adrian every day.

Those dreams weren't the only things that caused her to think about Adrian, having Jill around always made her think about Adrian, especially since Jill would have these moods full of pain, discomfort, and regret. She knew that the moods weren't from Jill's own life. She knew these moods were from the bond she had with Adrian feeling everything that he was feeling. It was especially apparent when Jill would go on weird ramblings about Sydney's judging eyes and her haunting her dreams. She knew that wasn't Jill. She knew that was Adrian. Jill would get far off looks and then sometimes would go into giddy ranting's. Adrian was experiencing Spirit and in turn so was Jill. That meant one thing, even though Adrian obviously was going through a hard time, he was not drinking. That simple fact warmed her heart and gave her hope for Adrian. Even though she still felt that pain of guilt of causing him to go to Abe and mess with people's minds he was staying away from something that would make everything easier for him. She wondered if this meant he was done taking the easy way out. She wanted to ease his pain and tell him she was proud of him and to encourage him to go on the right path, but she knew she couldn't do that. She knew she had to stay away from him.

She couldn't ease Adrian's pain but she could ease Jill's pain, at least for a little while. She hated that Jill was suffering because of her so she had to do something about it. She reminded herself that she promised herself to go back to becoming a great Alchemist. She told herself that this was part of her job, Jill was part of her responsibility and if Jill was unhappy she would more likely get on edge and expose herself causing bigger problems for her as an Alchemist. So she had to perform Preemptive Strike.

So she planned a whole day at the beach. She found a secluded location where there was a lot of shade covered by plenty of palm trees. When she told Jill she nearly squealed with glee. Her Saturdays lately have been so clouded with Adrian's moods. Sydney knew how much Jill loved the water and made her day. They went swim suit shopping earlier in the week. Jill tried to convince Sydney to get a similar Bikini to the one she got but Sydney wouldn't dare, it would only make herself conscious and compare herself to Jill even more then she usually did. She got a simple brown tank kini with a simple gold chain slinking on top of it. Not that the suit would matter since she would mostly just wear it under her khaki shorts and white and beige striped t-shirt. She planned on reading while she supervised Jill and the others.

Sydney lied down the beach chair as she read "Les Miserable" in the original French. She glanced to see Jill was having fun splashing Eddie and coaxing him to have fun with her. She smiled as she saw Eddie crack a smile at Jill. Oh poor, Eddie, Jill was so oblivious to how he felt. Angeline found a near by cliff and jumped off of it making a cannon ball landing in between Eddie and Jill causing a big splash. Jill merely laughed and Eddie looked annoyed but he wasn't to rude. Jill was really enjoying herself and that was all that mattered.

After that Jill screamed, "Come on Sydney join in the fun!"

"I am having fun." Sydney said.

All three of them gave her blank stares wondering how in the world she could choose a heavy book over water fun. Then Jill started to splashing Eddie and Angeline some more.

She seemed to move on from her plea so Sydney went back to her book. She had gotten to the part where Jean Luc escaped from prison searching refuge when suddenly she was disrupted by feeling a huge splash of water completely soak her from head to toe. Her shirt and shorts were drenched and her book was ruined. She wanted to get mad and yell at Jill. Jill was way out there in the water there was no way her arms could push water to reach to her without the help of… magic. Magic she should have known something like this would happen. She was about to get so angry and her usual fear of magic was about to overwhelm her again. Her inner Alchemist was raging and really scolding herself for taking a Water User to the beach, of course she was going to use her power. It was what vampires did.

She looked at Jill's face first she was laughing and then her laughter quitted and her smile faded into fear. Sydney remembered the reason she came here and yelled, "You are in so much trouble!"

Then she quickly stripped her soaked shorts and shirt off and ran into the water after Jill.

"Oh yeah." Jill squealed running away from her playfully.

"Yeah!" Sydney yelled running after her in the water starting to splash around getting closer and closer to splash her.

All four of them began splashing and splash each other back and forth while laughing light heartedly.

Jill's laughter made Sydney smile. She loved that this was working and Jill was having fun. She loved that her plan was working. Sydney loved that Jill was having fun and she was having fun herself. She didn't remember the last time she just let her hair down and let herself have fun like this.

Then Jill came at her with more and more splashes and suddenly the water was changing and then suddenly there were severel little water formed fairies. Jill was engulfed in it she sometimes gets so into her trance of doing her magic that she forgets everyone around her.

"No! No magic Jill!" Sydney yelled.

Jill wasn't paying attention she made more and more water fairies dancing around on a wave.

Sydney's heart raised in anxiety and fear she looked at them so scared of the magic. She wished that the magic would go away; with everything she had she wished that it would go away.

Then suddenly the fairies faded into the water forming into a regular wave.

Sydney sighed in relief grateful that Jill finally listened to her.

Jill was in a daze and stared at Sydney perplexed.

They soon brushed it off and continued to have fun. Jill didn't use magic for the rest of the day seeming to finally get the message.

They went back into a rhythm of having fun and Sydney was happy that Jill was happy.

As Sydney got ready for bed she hoped that her good day with Jill would counter any worries she was having about Adrian that were causing her bad dreams. She was exhausted she didn't have a hard time sleeping.

The next thing she knew she was in Adrian's living room.

Adrian was painting.

"Oh, Sage there you are, it's like clockwork with you."

She stared at Adrian mystified.

"I thought my nightmares about you would be gone." Sydney said thinking outloud.

"Does this look like a nightmare to you?" Adrian asked smirking.

She looked around Adrian's apartment that was scattered with paintings.

"No."

"So relax, I'm no longer acting like the Boogie man. You can stop haunting my dreams, now." Adrian said.

"You're haunting my dreams." Sydney corrected.

He looked at her contemplatively staring her down.

"Are you sure about that Sage?"

Sydney stared at Adrian baffled on what he could mean. She examined his room searching for some type of clue about how it could be anything other than Adrian haunting her dreams. His room looked the same like it always did. It looked like she preferred it when it was filled with paint, and aisles and proof of Adrian's passion.

"What else could it…?"

"Oh my… is this…. Is this a Spirit Dream?" Sydney asked her anxiety seeping through.

"I didn't think so. I didn't mean to. I usually have pretty good control of my Spirit Dreams." Adrian said thinking out loud.

Sydney folded her arms scared of his spirit magic rubbing off on her. She knew it was probably silly to be afraid of it since she was dealing with her own magic, but that what made the fear stronger, she was afraid of her own magic, that made it difficult to accept other magic. Magic was wrong. Wasn't it? That was what probably made it even more terrifying that maybe it didn't scare her as much as it should. How did it make any sense at all?

She noticed Adrian staring at her.

"Why aren't you running in the corner in the fetal position?"

Sydney hit Adrian on the arm.

"Not, funny Vampire."

"No, it's not. Sage I don't…"

Sydney said, "Shhh… it's OK. It's just a dream right it can't hurt me."

Adrian gazed at her in awe.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I am trying to for some reason." Sydney muttered.

"Sage, this dream, it does feel like a Spirit Dream."

"Yeah, it does." Sydney said in a matter in the fact manner.

"But I don't remember trying to contact you." Adrian said still trying to figure it out.

"Maybe you wanted to see me?" Sydney asked trying to give him a logical explanation.

"I did. I do. I just… I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Sydney asked.

"Of what would happen to you if the Alchemist ever find out."

"If they find out what exactly?" Sydney asked.

"If they find out this." Adrian said as he leaned down and grabbed her by her waste and pulled her in for a deep, out of this world, take your breath away, passionate kiss.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Happy 4th of July! :)**


End file.
